Know it All Ed
"Know it All Ed" is the 5th episode of Season 2 and the 31st episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds discover a box of "Canadian Squirt Guns" and they sell the squirt guns for 50 cents each to the kids. Eventually everyone starts acting like they are in the Old West. Plot The Eds are playing at the dump again and after some futile horn blowing and the odd bit of dog piling they chance upon a big box of abandoned turkey basters… except of course they're not turkey basters at all, they're alien exploratory probes… or then again they could be Canadian squirt guns. Either way, they spell out one thing to Eddy - CASH - he thinks everyone should have one of these things! After a bit of the usual Eddy sales spiel and a lot of flannel, everyone in the cul-de-sac soon does have one and it's not long before the whole place has gone squirt-gun toting crazy and act out as if they were in the Old West. Pioneers move in from the plains in their wagons and the big guys beat on the little guys - it's anarchy and seeing an opportunity to cash in - yet again - Marshall Eddy and his Posse swagger into town to administer heavy justice and heavier fines in their own inimitable and biased way. However when Pioneer Jonny is ambushed by the Kanker Sisters, the Marshall begins to feel he's bitten off more than he can chew and a battle commences. However the Kankers had secretly taken the Eds' Squirt Guns while they weren't looking. They then shoot the Eds with Krankshaft No.5 before leaving Eddy's money. Eddy vows to defeat the Kankers for taking his money away. The Eds later meet the Kankers at the Construction Site. The Eds fire away with their squirt guns until they use up all their ammo. It then shows the Eds had missed every single shot, The Kankers then fire their shots. Eddy believes that they only got their feet wet, but Marie states the stuff in their squirt guns was their Kanker rubber cement and because of that the Eds' feet are stuck to the ground. The Kankers put on their lipstick as the end comes to the Eds, the screen closes looking like a pair of lips, not fade black. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': Ed try to make sounds out of the giant tube "Boy Double D, you stink. Let a pro show you." Edd: "Certainly, Eddy." Eddy: "It's all in the technique, Sockhead. Pure talent." to make a sound through the tube, but he screws up "Wrong technique. Slight adjustment and…" it again, but Ed blows into the tube, making an inflatable Eddy Ed: "I am a whale, Eddy. An endangered mammal. Hug me." ---- *'Edd': "Help." takes the jar of money from Edd Eddy: "Whoa Nelly! They fell for it. Oh, today must be my lucky day. Come on, boys, let's keep this gravy train rolling." Edd: the fake moose head on him "Coming Eddy." falls on the ground with the fake moose head on him Ed: "I was a moose once." ---- *'Ed': at the turkey basters "Oh look! A whole box of alien exploratory probes, dropped off in an attempt to save fuel during a mutiny of pulsing brain mutants." Eddy: at Ed with surprise "I think that eyebrow's too heavy for his head." ---- *'Eddy': "What we have here is a squirt gun!" Edd: of Eddy's idea "Puhlease! A squirt gun?" Eddy: "What? Yeah! A Canadian squirt gun!" Ed: Canadian squirt guns sticking to his face "Canadians are weird!" ---- *'Edd': out with his powerful weapon "Oh, I feel it! I feel the adrenaline, Eddy baby!" Eddy: "Double D! Double D! Relax, will ya? It’s a toy - from Canada - geez, how embarrassing." ---- *'Ed' sniffing the perfumed Plank: "Plank reminds me of fresh cut spring flowers spewed across a babbling brook with a hint of lemon." ---- *'Eddy': "Attack the lump!" jumps on top of Ed, covering his eyes Ed: "Oh no, something ate my head." ---- *'Eddy': "That's a 25 cent prospecting fine!" Rolf: "But I am washing dishes, no brain Ed-boy." Eddy: "25 cents or 25 days in the pokey!" Edd: "Ahem, wrong cartoon, Eddy." ---- *''Ed's are hiding behind a sign at the Construction Site before calling the Kankers for a duel'' Edd: "This is desperate Eddy. What if... we're captured and forced to clean their gutters!?" Ed: "I don't know what a gutter is Eddy!" Eddy: "You'll be living in one if you don't COME ON!" Trivia/Goofs *This is the first time the Eds have attempted to thwart the Kankers, but failed. The later episodes have achieved some degree of success as shown in in "Home Cooked Eds", "Momma's Little Ed" ''and "A Twist of Ed". *The donkey in the title card is reading a book called "DE." *When Eddy says the line, "Twenty-five cents, or twenty-five days in the pokey!" Edd corrects this statement (which in the process breaks the fourth wall) by saying, "Wrong cartoon, Eddy!". The cartoon Edd was referring to is Hanna-Barbera's ''Quick Draw McGraw. *The rotating squirt gun machine Edd uses is based off a Gatling gun, which were common around Wild West times. *When the squirt gun stand fell apart, the writing on the 50 cents sign turns red for one second. *The Kankers had purple perfume in the Eds squirt guns, but when Lee said "And who's gonna help him?" they are shown with water. After that, when the Kankers are about to squirt the Eds, they have orange liquid in their squirt guns. *It seems that Krankshaft No.5 is the Kanker Sisters' favorite perfume, more so than their other option, "Eau de Wood Rot". *Ed apparently doesn't know what a gutter is. *When everyone was paying Marshall Eddy their fines, someone had put half a button into the money jar. *The tie that Ed wears in this episode is later seen in "Dear Ed" with Eddy wearing it. *Throughout the episode, the Eds made comments about Canada (the turkey basters and "Canadians are weird!"), the birthplace of AKA Cartoon. *The Eds' comments about Canada also indicate that Peach Creek might not be in Canada. *Kevin is dressed like a Mexican Bandito in this episode, while Jimmy is dressed like a cowboy. *It is unknown how the squirt guns were missing when the Kankers took Eddy's jar of money. Perhaps the Kankers snatched the squirt guns when nobody was looking. But later, after the Kankers sprayed the Eds with the Krankshaft perfume, they reappeared back on the Eds. *Nazz, Jonny and Rolf were not seen holding or using a squirt gun in this whole episode. *All the characters appeared and spoke in this episode. *Rolf usually has one pig, which is Wilfred. In this episode, he is shown possessing three pigs instead of one. *This episode was featured in the Edifying Edventures DVD. *The Canadian Squirt Gun is seen again in "The Good Ol' Ed". It even still had water in it. *When Eddy was demonstrating how to use the gun on Ed, we can clearly see Ed being as thin as cardboard when he turns after being shot. However, during the final shot, which pans across the characters as the water shoots through their ears, thus rendering Ed off-screen for the duriation of the scene, upon hitting Ed, he is once again 3D. *Subsequently, during the duriation of cardboard Ed, his hair is replaced by a spiky scalp. This may have inspired his design for "The Incredible Shrinking Day." *This is the second episode in which the Kankers give a makeover to one or some of the characters. This happened for the first time in "Quick Shot Ed" and this happens again for the third time in "Ed Overboard." The first time this happened to was to the Eds, this time it was Plank and for the third time, this happens to the Urban Rangers . Gallery Inflatable Eddy.jpg|Futile horn blowing by Ed. Know it all ed 009 0001.jpg|Eddy with a Canadian Squirt Gun. 9401320_orig.jpg|Eddy with a box full of Canadian Squirt Guns. File:Quack!.jpg|"Quack!" Edd.jpg|Double D selling Canadian Squirt Guns. 9876905 orig.JPG|Moose-Head Edd. File:Jonny_Horse.jpg|Look who is in control now! File:Edd_rock.jpg|"Wrong cartoon, Eddy!" Plank perfume.jpg|"Look what those outlaws did to him!" File:Kankers_holding_squirt_guns.jpg|The Kankers stole the squirt guns. File:Flowers.jpg|"Look, they brought us flowers!" 5674536 orig.jpg|Marie with the Crankshaft Number 5. File:Crazy_Edd1.jpg|"Oh, I feel it! I feel the adrenaline, Eddy baby!" File:Canadian_squirt_galting_gun.jpg|Double D with a Canadian Squirt Gatling Gun. File:WMES.jpg|Trapped on an island! We need to eat each other to survive! Know it all ed 0001.jpg|The Canadian Imported Squirt Gun stand. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 2